


Balls To It

by BewilderedSjipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis gets drunk.<br/>TW: Drinking and kisses, but nothing more then that. Cuddles. There is some implied activity at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balls To It

*This is set in an Alternate Universe, not set in Minecraftia despite the whole Jaffa Factory thing. Lewis only knows Simon, Duncan, Sips, Sjin, and Will. It was one of those anyone- can- show- up- who- cares party.*

When Simon first offered me a job starting up a buisness with him I jumped at the chance. While Simon is technically is the boss, I do his job for him most of the time. When he suggested we throw a party to celebrate a sucessful first year open, I thought it would be fun. I wasn't expecting to have to plan everything out. It seems to have turned out pretty well though.

Duncan walks up to me and hands me something. "Here, try this."

I take it, looking in the cup warily. "What is this?"

"Just something I brewed. Try it, see if you like it. Everyone I've had try it seems to like it so far."

"Oh balls to it." I bring the cup to my lips and shudder as the warm liquid rushes down my throat. It burns slightly, my vision starting to go a bit wonky. Duncan laughs, handing me another one.

"See? I told you that you. Hasn't failed yet." I feel light, turning away from Duncan and walking to where most of the people are. The room is spinning slightly and walls pop out of nowhere in front of me.

I stumble through the room, tripping over my feet and falling onto someone. I try to get up, slurring an apology to the ginger haired man with golden eyes.

“Hey. What’s your name?” I give up trying to get up, getting comfortable on this guy’s lap.

“Ridgedog. You can call me Ridge. What do I owe the honor?” I laugh, moving a hair out of his face.

“Lewis.” I hiccup. “Nice to meet you, Ridge.”

“How drunk are you?” I nuzzle his neck.

“Duncan had me try his special drink. You have to try it.” I get up and grab Ridge’s hand, pulling him through the throng of people to the bar. 

It doesn’t take much for Ridge to try Duncan’s mix, andhe is pretty messed up after his first. Somehow we make it back to the couch where we first met and I sit there, tucked under the crook of his arm as if this is totally normal.

A really upbeat song that I’ve never heard before starts playing and Ridge jumps up, pulling me with him to the dance floor. Not many people are dancing, most of them too wasted to stand up straight, but that doesn’t stop Ridge from putting his hands on my hips and moving to the music.

I go with it, putting my arms loosely around his neck. We harmlessly grind against each other, having a fun time when the songs start to get slower, and Ridge rests his head on my shoulder, swaying us back and forth.

A very drunk dwarf stumbles over to us and ends up knocking into me with so much force that we fall to the floor. I laugh, shoving Simon off me. Ridge tries to help me up but ends up falling to the floor as well, and we lay there laughing on the floor like the drunk idiots we are.

A guy in an orange suit helps us get up, a guy in a matching blue suit watching and laughing at us.

“Oi! What are you looking at?” Simon stumbles over to the guy, nearly knocking him over as well.

A hand on my back gets me to turn around and a very sloppy kiss follows soon after. “You’re drunk, we should go back to your place.”

I hold his face in my hands, trying to line our lips up. “Of course, beautiful. C’mon.”

We somehow find our way to my two bedroom apartment I share with Simon, falling onto my neatly made bed.

“C’mere.” I hold my arms out, waiting for Ridge to come cuddle with me. We get the blanket to somewhat cover us, our legs tangling together. “Night Ridge,” I mumble.

“Nighty night Lewis,” He presses a kiss to my head.

~  
I wake up to the feeling of someone’s arms around me. I roll over so I’m facing the person and am surprised to see a man with ginger hair sleeping next to me. My head is throbbing and memories of last night are fuzzy.

I vaguely remember meeting the guy next to me, the image of us sitting on the couch one of the few things I am able to recall. I have no recollection of getting home, of getting into my bed with a stranger.

Looking at the clock on my bedside table, I see it’s still early. “Oh, balls to it,” I whisper, curling back into this man. Closing my eyes it isn’t hard to fall back asleep.

I wake up again some time later to find myself alone. I roll over and check the clock again, seeing it is nearly noon. I pull myself up and make my way to the bathroom, my head still pounding.

Going into the small kitchen, I am surprised to see the guy leaning against the counter. I stand in the doorway, not really sure what to do or say.

“Did I wake you?” He sounds so casual, I don’t know how to respond. “I’m guessing you don’t remember much from last night?”

I shake my head. “Last night is pretty hazy. I’m Lewis, by the way.”

“Ridge. We must have had fun if neither of us remember what happened.” I laugh, walking over to brew some coffee.

“Yea. Do you want some coffee?” I turn to grab the coffee grounds from the cupboard when arms circle my waist. Lips are pressed to my neck and I instinctively tilt my head so he has better access.

His hands start to dip lower, brushing against my stomach where my shirt lifts up slightly. I turn my head, his mouth trailing kisses up to mine.

“What do you say we wait on the coffee, and go back to your room?” I grin.

“Yea. Balls to it.”


End file.
